<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate Milk and Twisty Straws by little_nymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259075">Chocolate Milk and Twisty Straws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nymph/pseuds/little_nymph'>little_nymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1950s, Awkward couple, Chocolate Milk, Cooking, Dorks in Love, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seduction, Seductive Wanda, Sex, Sexual Tension, Top Wanda, Vaginal Sex, Vision is a Bottom Boy, wanting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nymph/pseuds/little_nymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and Marriage go together like a:</p><p>Horse and Carriage.<br/>Wanda and Vision.<br/>Chocolate Milk and a Twisty Straw.</p><p>Two dorks eat dinner and have sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate Milk and Twisty Straws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075505">move over, darling</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcrowley/pseuds/lunarcrowley">lunarcrowley</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic I've ever posted, so it's very much not the best.<br/>I am in love with wandavision and I read so much fanfic so this is another gift back to my own community.<br/>Love ya, sorry for the cringe.<br/>Dedicated for that one conversation I had with one of my friends about how Vision is a Bitch Bottom Boy.<br/>(But it's okay we all still love him regardless)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The suburban neighbourhood Westview had gone cold and dark as night had finally come. As Vision pulled into the driveway in his new model 50s car, he whistled quietly to himself, thinking of how he couldn’t wait to tell his most wonderful wife of the thrilling day he had. </p><p>He played a smashing game of shoe horses on his lunch break. No, that wasn’t right. Shoe horses? Horse’s shoes? His memory always seemed to be foggy when he tried to recall the past, but he didn’t let it bother him. He saw sure she would love to hear the anecdote anyway.</p><p>Wanda, however, sat inside all day running around off her feet thinking about nothing but her darling husband. How she wished at breakfast instead of letting him go off to work, she had pulled him just a little bit tighter for a goodbye kiss. Make him stay home all day, let the world fall to ruin, just so that she might have him for a little longer. She thought about walking into his work and dragging him home, but what a scandal it would be. Gossip would surely spread. </p><p>But she wasn’t even sure that she would care. </p><p>Vision swung the door wide open, his appearance quickly changing from his human disguise to his regular appearance. “Wanda, I’m ho-” He barely got the chance to finish before his wife had pulled his tie and their lips had crashed together. He gasped as she pulled away from the kiss, and she stood in front of him wearing the same 50s style lingerie gown she had worn several nights ago when Mr and Mrs Hart had come over for an unexpected dinner. </p><p>“Welcome home Vis.” She let a small seductive smirk cross across her face as she watched her husband struggle to catch his breath as he couldn’t seem to find the words to talk to her. How the sweet angelic wife who kissed him goodbye seemed to turn so seductive in just a day? “W-Wanda, you look absolutely-”</p><p>“Stunning?” She smirked. “I know.” She batted her eyelashes at him and he gulped quietly. She pretended to fidget with a curl in her hair, just so she could feel his hot gaze on her body, on her hair, her face, her exposed cleavage. She was sure if he wasn’t in the mood before work, he certainly was now. </p><p>Wanda thought about bringing him straight to their room, having her way with him as soon as she could, but she thought maybe teasing him for a little while longer would be much better. Surely since he had made her wait all day for him, she could give him a little taste of punishment. She wanted to see him come apart by him waiting, and she would sit back and watch it all.</p><p>She took his hand, and he almost yelped from surprise. Vision tried to avert his eyes and avoid her gaze but he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He leaned in for another kiss but she put a finger to his lips and he stopped his eyes widening with surprise. “Vis,” Her tone was dark until she said, “You’re gonna kiss me before you even tell me how your day was? I thought my husband knew better.” She giggled to herself. </p><p>“D-did you not just kiss me before-?” He asked but quickly jumped to the next topic. “How was your day, my darling?”</p><p>“Much better now that you’re here.” She sighed.“Are you tired, my love?” She asked.</p><p>“Not in the slightest, I had the most thrilling day at work, how was yours?” Vision replied.</p><p>“Dreadfully boring, I’ll admit. You must tell me everything about yours over dinner.” She took his hand and brought him to the kitchen where a small spread of sandwiches and some powdered milk flavoured tins lined the table. “I know it’s an awfully simple dinner, but I think that it’s-”</p><p>“Wonderful.” Vision smiled. True he was a supercomputer and thousands of chefs and housewives existed, but he believed that his wife must surely be the best cook in all of Westview. He leaned up his hand to kiss hers but she quickly let go and turned away and giggled.</p><p>“I know you don’t eat, Vis, but won’t you at least try a little of what I’ve made?” She pouted slightly and he nodded eagerly like a puppy. She held up a small sandwich and let him take a bite. </p><p>“I’ve never eaten anything before, but this must be the most delicious thing in the world.”</p><p>She chuckled “It’s just an egg salad sandwich, there’s no need to get dramatic! But I am absolutely starving so unless you want to go to bed you better-” She pulled on his tie a little. </p><p>“Sit. down.” She whispered into his ear. </p><p>He instantly sat down on the chair he pulled out from behind himself. He was struggling to keep it together. Wanda sat down too, only she made sure to deliberately make sure her thighs fell out of her lingerie robe, and let one of her arms fall below it, crossing her legs, smirking. She finished the rest of the sandwich he had bitten, licked her lips and gazed at her husband, who even in robot form, Wanda could tell was blushing madly. She was very much enjoying this.</p><p>“So Vis, would you like strawberry or chocolate milk?” </p><p>“U-Uh, I’m not sure which one is better.”</p><p>“Chocolate then.” She placed the chocolate powder into a nearby glass of milk and stirred it with a twisty straw. She handed it to him and he took it with both hands, shaking.<br/>
The beverage was cold but his skin was still warm and he quickly skulled down the drink and smiled a little woozily. It rather seemed like a dinner for a small child but he certainly didn’t care.</p><p>He didn’t know something so simple could taste so nice. He assumed because his wife had made it with love for him, maybe love made everything taste better. He was eager to ask for another glass, but his worried jitters from his wife caused him to feel sick.</p><p>A smile crept on Wanda’s lips. “Are you alright, my dear?”</p><p>“Just feeling a little funny, but that chocolate milk was quite nice.” He said.</p><p>Wanda pretended to act sad. “Aw, that's a shame Vis, you’ll have to go straight to bed straight after we’ve finished dinner.”</p><p>Vision wasn’t sure if them going to bed now was such a bad idea. He could barely keep himself from reaching out across the table and taking the love of his life. </p><p>“Tell me all about your day while I finish my dinner.” She said.</p><p>So Vision told her all about his horseshoe game at work, although he was really struggling to get words out at times. Wanda was eating every sandwich with such a look at him it made him feel like his insides were going to burst. His chocolate milk in his stomach was making him feel more and more woozy and dizzy and every time she moved it felt like her skin was calling his name. </p><p>He had never so badly wanted her. </p><p>She looked up from finishing her dinner and looked at her starstruck husband.<br/>
“We better get you to bed then Vis.” She took his hand and intertwined their finger as they both got up from the table and walked to their bedroom. Vision didn’t even care to protest about the dirty dishes they had left behind on the table. </p><p>They could wait. She couldn’t.</p><p>As soon as they got to their bedroom he pushed their two beds together but overestimated his own strength and pushed them together as he fell on top of both of them before turning over on his back as his wife laughed at its antics. She brought herself to sit on his lap on the end of the bed. </p><p>“Wanda” His voice was full of need. “I-I- need-”</p><p>She pulled on his tie and he shut up. “Do you know how long I wanted for you to get home? How terrible was it for me to wait around for you?”</p><p>“W-Wanda, That stunning dress, the way that you cook for me, your smirk, do you have any idea what you do to me?”</p><p>“I do, but you don’t know what you do to me, my love.” She nibbled at his neck as he tried to stay upright without falling.</p><p>“What do I make you do, Darling?” His skin was trembling under her touch.</p><p>“Well, I guess you’ll find out.” She smirked and pushed him up against the headboard of the bed and kissed him on the lips and he fell down onto the bed flat as they both chuckled to each other. </p><p>“I can’t believe I waited for all of dinner for you to kiss me.” He said, catching his breath. </p><p>“I want you so badly, darling.” His once sick feeling from dinner was now replaced by nerves of being in bed. </p><p>“As do I. But it’s just-” She turned away from his gaze.</p><p>“What is it?” He ran his fingers through her beautifully curled short hair.</p><p>“You have way too many clothes on.” </p><p>Her husband instantly tried to get off as much as he could, even though his wife was sitting on top of him. He was shaking as she tried taking his shirt off and tossed it to the side until he was completely naked. </p><p>He now felt rather shy but Wanda was marvelling in him. She stayed on top of him, pulled his head closer to hers and giggled. She had been waiting for this.</p><p>“Darling, are you not also still wearing something?” He asked. </p><p>“I suppose so, but that’s easily undone.” He quickly removed the knot that was covering her lingerie and watched it unfold as she tossed it aside. </p><p>“W-Wanda I-” Vision couldn’t get the words out of his mouth as she seated herself on him and filled his face with little kisses.</p><p>“Wanda Please! I need you!” He was grasping at her body trying to pull her closer and pull her inside. He was desperate with need and want. He felt like a pathetic animal begging for its master but he was so drunk on lust all other forms of communication seemed irrelevant. </p><p>She sucked in a breath through her teeth and smiled sweetly at him.“I’m here.” She steadied herself and she rocked her hips against him, kissing his forehead and chuckling at his outburst. </p><p>The feeling was incredible for both of them. She was tight, and he filled her, pushing deeply into her body. Both of them felt as if it was a high and they were both drunk on each other’s love and lust.</p><p>But it was she who was in complete control of the position, and speed, and it turned out that they both liked it that way. Wanda liked to be in control and Vision liked being at the mercy of her. They had both waited what seemed like forever to be like this again.</p><p>She started to rock her hips back and forth as Vision began to moan out from her quite loudly desperately trying to hold on. “W-Wanda” He moaned as she stopped for a moment and he grabbed onto her thighs so she wouldn’t fall off him and position herself better.</p><p>“Yes Vis?” She murmured and brought down her face and let herself kiss his shoulders, focusing on one spot to try and hope it would give him a hickey. Their lips were brought together again as she started to move again and they were both gasping with pleasure. </p><p>“Wanda, I- you-,” But he couldn’t even seem to finish. The bed was rocking hard and Vision felt himself feel like he was overwhelmed with all that she was doing. He couldn’t think of anything else but her. </p><p>“Please don’t stop Wanda!” He cried.</p><p>She giggled and promised she wouldn’t. She moved her head back up as to keep moving more and more, each thrust hitting deeper, making both of them cry out with pleasure each time they felt everything build up inside them. </p><p>Vision had now moved from holding her thighs to playing with her nipples as he was worried he would finish before her, leaving her unsatisfied with him, and Wanda was quite enjoying it, even though he was still at her mercy. </p><p>“Mhm! Wanda!” He cried out more as with each time he touched her, she started to move faster. Wanda who had kept her composure for most of their love-making was now slowly starting to lose it and started to moan out although she tried to keep it in. She much preferred hearing Vision cry out from her. </p><p>“Vision, I-”</p><p>“I love you, Wanda!”</p><p>That was all she needed for him to say and she pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him so deeply he could hear his muffled breath. They both came in unison and their bodies crashed into each other, both losing control in how good each other felt and how much they had been longing for each other. </p><p>She felt her husband jolt inside her and she collapsed and she rolled off him, falling to the side to catch her breath. Both of them panted for a while, revealing in the pleasure their sex had just brought them. They laid down for a while, the world quiet except for their breaths and heartbeat. </p><p>He brushed a hair from the side of her face.</p><p>“I could really go for another chocolate milk with a twisty straw.” He chuckled.</p><p>Wanda laughed, kissing his soft lips, intertwining his hand with hers.</p><p>“I love you too, Vis.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>